A Brother's Promise
by TheKingsHorseAndTheKingsMen
Summary: Love is what had made the once great Lord of the Western Lands weak. It is love for a weak human and her half-breed infant that cost him his life. It is the love for this child, that their father had barely been around to name, that now forced Sesshomaru to care for him. Hate, annoyance and anger were all that he felt towards this sleeping child he had before him.
1. Brothers

**A/N: The name will change later, but it's later/early and that's what I got. I've read a couple stories like this, but I decided to try my hand in writing one. Jaken and A-Un will be in this and while A-Un didn't have a name before Rin came along, in this he will already have his name and will have had it well before Inuyasha was even born. I've also see A-Un written three different ways: Ah-Un, A-Un and A-un. I'm going to be using A-Un, so sorry if that annoys anyone. I will also not be using the various ways that the Japanese use for addressing people. I'm not using them because I will at times forget to use them and I would like to be consistent. To me it's use them all the time or not at all. Sorry if that annoys anyone. This, as of now, does not have a main plot. Think of most chapters as various one-shots. This is based off what the show, shows and I have yet to decide if I will go into the actual timeline of the show, but I most likely will. This means that there will be a hell of a lot of change to the storyline. I am up to requests for chapters if someone asks. That doesn't mean I will write it, but it doesn't hurt to ask. Otherwise it will just be a bunch of randomness that I have going on in my head. This will not be a yaoi between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. If I go into the main storyline, Kagome and Inuyasha will still be the pairing, as well as Miroku and Sango.**

 **\- Disclaimer: If I owned the manga/show, would I be writing this? The correct answer is no.**

 **\- Rated: T for language, violence and such.**

 **\- Written 4/29/16**

 **-** **Edited: 5/3/16**

 **\- Chapter 1: Brothers**

 ***** " **Speaking"**

 _ *** Thoughts**_

 _ *****_ **Dreaming**

 *** "** **Dreaming Speaking"**

 *** '** **Dreaming thoughts** _ **'**_

 ***** _ **Memories**_

 ***** " _ **Memory Speaking"**_

 _ *****_ _ **Memory thoughts**_

* * *

The night was moonless and cold. Snow fell lightly through the trees and collected on the ground as the wind blew through leaves and bushes, causing some of them to fall to the ground and land weightlessly on the frozen water sticking to the ground and threatening to kill anything that wasn't prepared for the winter. Smell was a hard thing to come by when any kind of water, frozen or liquid was involved, and many had to rely almost completely on hearing if they didn't have a good enough nose.

Sesshomaru didn't even glance back when he heard Jaken fall face first into the snow, for what must have been the fourth time now. The imp was actually beginning to annoy him, as every time he would fall he would make some surprised noise and then complain about it before actually getting up and following him again. A-Un kept making a noise deep in his throats that almost sounded like the closest thing the dragon could come to a laugh, whenever Jaken would fall. After a few more times of listening to this over and over, Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look down at the little imp.

"Fall again and I'll kill you." He simply said as he turned away and began to walk again. While he might not actually kill him, that was normally enough to make the imp watch where he was going or to make him stop talking.

"Sorry, my Lord!" Jaken said loudly as he bowed and begged for forgiveness. His rambling was cut off by A-Un stepping on and over him. "You damn dragon!" Jaken yelled at A-Un as the dragon left him behind in the snow, continuing to follow their master. "Don't leave me behind!" He said in a panic as he pushed himself up and ran after them. Once he'd caught up he had to speed walk next to Sesshomaru just to keep up with the bigger demon. "Uh, my Lord, if I don't leave my place by asking, where are we going?" The imp questioned.

"To retrieve my half-brother." Sesshomaru said with some disdain in his voice. When he'd promised his father that he would take the half-breed with him, should something happen to him or the infant's mother, he didn't think that he was actually going to have to. Humans being the weak creatures that they are, he guessed that he wasn't very surprised when he'd learned that the human woman had died a little over two years ago. There had not been much spoken about the woman's child other than he kept close to her grave and he made the villagers nervous.

"You mean that half-breed?" Jaken asked. "Why would you want to go and retrieve him, my Lord?"

"That is out of your place, Jaken." Sesshomaru said as they walked out of the forest and stopped. "I have no need to explain the reasons for my actions to you. Feel lucky that I even told you what I was doing in the first place."

"Of course, my Lord! I'm sorry!" Jaken said as he began to ramble and beg for forgiveness again.

A-Un huffed his version of a sigh when the imp began that pathetic rambling.

"Shut up." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the village. He could see a few humans walking around, carrying in various things from food from the dying crops, to tools and animals. "Stay here with A-Un." Sesshomaru said as he began to walk again, ignoring Jaken's questions as he headed towards the village. He should have been able to smell the scent of a half-breed before he even got this close to the village, but all he could smell were humans and cattle. A dog's barking brought his attention to the brown and white animal tied to a pole near someone's home. The creature was nearly choking itself as it barked and tried to jump at him.

Heading through the village in search of the pup he was supposed to be taking it, may not have been the best course of action, but he was already annoyed that he'd have to come near this place. All he could smell were humans. Even the dog barking at him reeked of them. He'd be damned if he was going to quietly go about this. Was it being immature to think of it that way, maybe… But at the moment he didn't give a damn if he was acting a century younger than he was.

"Demon!" He heard a woman yell from his left. The fear in her voice was somehow louder and more annoying than the dog's barking.

He turned to look at her as she shrieked and backed away. He ignored her and continued walking through the village, the sound of women, children and frail old men yelling were mostly ignored by him. He could smell that there was a half-breed here today. The smell of another dog demon, even though it had been diluted by the human blood he had in him, was enough to tell him that it was Inuyasha he was smelling. The only blood he could smell belonged to that of a cow, so the villagers probably hadn't killed him, but the farther he walked into the village, the less he could smell of the half-breed.

 _Where is he?_ Sesshomaru thought as he glanced around.

"What do you want from us, demon!" A villager, a man, yelled from behind him.

He sighed. He didn't even want to be in the village, let alone speaking to the humans here… But scent was not getting him anywhere but in circles and the scent didn't lead far outside of the village. He turned to look at the man. He looked to be middle aged for a human and carried a spear made from a stick. There were several other villagers watching in fear and only a couple standing behind this man with weapons of their own. The weapons, or rather the sharpened sticks and bamboo, almost made him smirk at them. What kind of demon did they think they could kill with those? Totosai's cow is the only thing that came to mind.

"I want nothing to do with you, human." He said with boredom as he faced the man. "I'm looking for a half-breed." He stated, his face blank as always.

The man seemed to know just who he was talking about, judging from the look that flashed across his face. "Why?" He asked, the grip on his spear tightening slightly.

"It is none of your concern why." Sesshomaru answered with narrowed eyes. "If you wish to keep your life, you will dare not keep that… stick in your hands or attempt to aim it at me. Tell me where he is."

"Who are you?" The man demanded.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even more as he stared at this man. He was very stupid, even for a human. Though, he had no desire to have his claws reek of human blood for now. This human was testing his luck by keeping that poor excuse of a weapon in his hands, as were the ones behind him. "I am Sesshomaru." He finally answered. "Lord of the Western Lands."

"Lord of the… You're the first son of Izayoi's husband." He said as he lowered his weapon.

 _So he knows who I am. Father must have spoken to that woman of his about me._ Sesshomaru sighed again as he watched the humans.

"What are you doing?" One of the men behind him asked quickly.

"Izayoi spoke of him." He answered as he looked back at the others. "He won't harm us if we don't attack." He said and looked back to Sesshomaru. "Or get in his way."

"You'd trust that demon?" A woman yelled from her spot near a home, a child chiding behind her legs.

"No." The man answered as he looked at Sesshomaru. "Besides, if he's the Lord of the Western Lands like he claims, he's the son of Inu no Taisho. We all know what that demon was capable of." He said and glanced back at those behind him. "Why would his full breed son be any different?"

Sesshomaru gave a slight smirk that the humans wouldn't have noticed it as this range. _Good answer._

"I wouldn't trust him with any of us. But he is the boy's brother." The man then said after a moment.

"He's probably here to kill him." One of the men said.

There was something in his voice that made Sesshomaru think that these humans wanted the child dead. He was a half-breed after all, so it wasn't a surprise.

"We should let him." Another yelled, it was a woman this time.

Sesshomaru was beginning to grow less annoyed and more bored at this point. Humans offered no entertainment at all… This would be much more entertaining if they were demons. At least then he'd have a show to watch before he killed them.

"Enough!" The man in front yelled as he looked at the rest. "Born to a demon father or not, he is still a boy!" He said and looked at Sesshomaru again. "If you are not here to hurt him, I will take you to him."

Sesshomaru said nothing and just gave a small nod. _Most wouldn't care if I were here to hurt him or not… Why does he?_ Despite his obvious disdain for the human in front of him, he followed anyway. "Most would not have lowered their weapon so easily from a demon, even after a threat like the one I gave." Sesshomaru said as he followed the man through the village. "Most would have also killed a half-breed soon after it's parents are dead. Why didn't you?" He asked. He could almost physically feel his pride dying as he spoke to this human. He was actually starting a conversation with a human about a half-breed. What had his father done to him?

"I don't care what he is, he's a child." The man answered. "Even if I do not like what he is or agree with his mother's choice in a husband… Children should never be harmed, regardless of what kind of child. Demon, human, Half-breed and so on." He stopped walking and pointed to a large tree. "His mother is buried under that tree. He should still be on one of the branches." He said as he turned to Sesshomaru who didn't look at him and just looked at the branches of the tree.

He said nothing more to the human and walked towards the tree. This pup had already caused him more trouble than he thought the boy was worth. He stopped at the base of the tree and looked down at the headstone, before looking up at the tree. The dense branches and the dark night did little to hide the red of the boys clothes… But that isn't what caught Sesshomaru's attention. The boy looked nothing like a demon. His hair was black and his ears were human looking. This must be the time when he loses his demonic powers. That would be the only explanation on why the half-breed scent he smelled matched the boy slightly, but right now all he smelled was human.

"Inuyasha." He said after a moment of watching the child stare at nothing but the trunk of the tree. His voice still held the bored and annoyed tone he'd had with the villagers, but there was also a demanding tone mixed in his voice.

"Leave me alone." The child answered, not even looking down at Sesshomaru.

He probably thought he was one of the villagers. If this was his time of losing his powers, he couldn't smell that Sesshomaru wasn't even a human. He already had a feeling of just how many demons he was going to have to kill just to protect what was left of his pride after taking this half-breed in. He took another look at the branches and found one that he could jump to that would support his weight near the one Inuyasha was sitting on.

"You are already troublesome." He stated as he jumped up to the branch just below and to the left of Inuyasha.

"Wha-" The child said as he looked at Sesshomaru. A brief look of fear crossed his face before he stood and backed away against the tree trunk. "Wh-who the hell are you?!" He yelled from his spot against the tree trunk.

He was trying to sound bigger and more threatening that he was and it almost caused Sesshomaru to smirk at the child.

"I am Sesshomaru." He answered as he watched the child. Even in human form, this half-breed did seem to have some form of courage, judging from the tone of his voice. It didn't hold fear like Sesshomaru was expecting. At least not much fear. When he told the pup his name, he seemed to relax slightly. _That human must have told him about me before her death. Her and father probably agreed that I would raise him should they both perish. Damn that human to hell._

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked as he sat back down on the branch with his legs and arms crossed. He refused to look at Sesshomaru now and instead stared down at the ground.

"I am here to retrieve you." He answered. "It was our father's last wish should something happen to that human who birthed you."

"Don't say it like that!" He yelled, his voice cracking slightly. "Her name was Izayoi!"

"I do not care what her name was." He said simply as he jumped to the branch that Inuyasha was on, before he reached over and down to grab him. "I have already had to come to this human village because of your mother and you. I will not stay here longer than I need to." He said as he jumped to the ground with Inuyasha held in his right arm.

"Let go of me!" He yelled as he began to thrash around. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" He screamed as he tried to claw at his hand. _Damn it! Of all the times for him to come it, it had to be when I was weak!_ He instantly came to regret his next decision of biting the demon.

Sesshomaru growled and pinned the pup to the tree, holding him there with one hand fisted into the front of the child's kimono. "Did you just bite me?" He growled out, his voice changing from it's usual bored, calm tone, to an annoyed demonic sounding one. He'd only been with the child for less than five minutes and he'd already caused the demon to lose some control over his emotions. _This is never going to work._ He thought bitterly.

Inuyasha's fear was shown in his eyes as his small hands went to his brothers fist. "I-I said I wasn't going wi-with you!" He said, cursing himself at the weak sound of his voice.

"I do not care what you want." He ground out. "What makes you think I want to be here, in a human village, collecting a half-breed like you?"

"They why come at all!" Inuyasha yelled back, trying to get the demons grip off of his clothes. He didn't even care if he tore them at this point, all he wanted was to get away from his brother.

"Because I will honor our father's last wish. Which was for me to protect you until you can protect yourself!" Sesshomaru growled. "Do not think that, that will stop me from hurting you if you ever try and bite, claw or attack me again." He said and pulled the pup away from the tree and began to carry him back through the village, ignoring the looks and things the humans were saying to them as they left. He also choose to ignore the child he held in his right arm, as he thrashed around again and yelled at him to put him down.

As they neared where he'd left Jaken and A-Un, Inuyasha had calmed down considerably and stopped thrashing. The only reason he's stopped trying to get away, was because he actually feared that this demon would hurt him and in his current state, hell even when he had his powers he couldn't do much to protect himself. He did not, however, stop yelling and cursing at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru on the other hand was sure that he'd end up killing the half-breed before he could even protect himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled to his master when he saw him heading their way. He also saw the human held by his master. _A human?_ Jaken thought as he watched Sesshomaru walk over to A-Un and drop the kid on the dragon's back.

"Watch him, A-Un. Do not let him leave your side." He said as he began to walk back into the forest.

"Who is that, my Lord?" Jaken asked as he followed close behind Sesshomaru, A-Un walking alongside their master.

"That is Inuyasha." Was all he said in response.

It didn't take long for Jaken to realize this must be the time the child lost his demonic powers. _What weak creatures half-breeds are._ He thought as they walked.

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha, who seemed to forget his earlier tantrum in favor of concerning himself with the dragon he was riding. _Hopefully A-Un will keep him busy._

"What is this thing?" Inuyasha asked as he crawled towards A-Un's necks as the left head looked back at him. He ran his hand down the dragon's snout and over his muzzle.

"A-Un is a dragon." Jaken answered as he looked up at the child. _I suppose he wouldn't have seen many other demons. Growing up in a human village and all._ "He's a demon like Lord Sesshomaru and I."

Inuyasha looked down at Jaken, giving the imp a slight glare. "Why would our father want you to take me in?" Inuyasha demanded as he looked at his brother. If he was going to be here by force, he was sure as hell going to try and annoy his brother.

"How dare you speak to my Lord in that way! Insolent half-breed!" Jaken yelled, waving his staff around in the air.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru said with force, instantly shutting the imp up. "I do not know." Sesshomaru said, answering his half-brother. "That was his last wish, so regardless of why he asked it of me, I will do as he wished." He said, not even looking at Inuyasha. "Now be quiet." He said as they got out into a more open area. Without warning any of them, he took to the air. Jaken grabbed onto his tail and A-Un took flight as well.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled as he held onto A-Un's neck tightly.

"Great demons like Lord Sesshomaru can fly." Jaken said as he looked at the child.

"B-but he's a dog demon! Dog's can't fly!" He yelled as he buried his face into the demon's neck.

"Dog's can't take human form or do anything that a demon can either." Jaken said with a sigh. _Damn this kid is clueless. He's got a lot to learn if he's going to survive with Lord Sesshomaru._

* * *

Hours later, Inuyasha had fallen asleep on A-Un's back while they flew. Sesshomaru sighed as he tied A-Un's reins around the child in case he were to move in his sleep and fall off. Once that was done, they continued to fly for another hour or so, before Sesshomaru decided it was time to give A-Un a break and they landed near a river.

"We will stay here for the rest of the night." He said as Jaken jumped off his tail once they were close to the ground.

"Yes, my Lord." Jaken said with a slight bow as he went over to A-Un and took his muzzles off, letting them hang around his neck. "What should we do with him?" He asked as he pointed to Inuyasha.

"Untie A-Un's reins and let him stay on the dragon's back." Sesshomaru answered as he sat down against a tree.

"Yes, my Lord!" Jaken said with another bow as he did as he was told. Once he was finished, A-Un grabbed the child by the back of his clothes and set him on the ground, before heading down to the river and dipping his mouths down to the water. Jaken sighed and sat against a tree and closing his eyes.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha silently as A-Un finished drinking and walked back over to the sleeping pup, before he laid down next to him and pulled him into his side.

"So you like him, A-Un." He said as he watched the dragon lay his heads down on the ground in front of Inuyasha, creating a sort of nest with his body. He was absolutely sure he was going to regret the years to come. How old was this pup anyway? Their father had died the day he was born… So that would make him about nine. _He should be able to defend himself by at the latest age fifteen. In six years or so I should be able to get rid off him._

He couldn't bring himself to understand why their father had cared about this half-breed or the half-breeds mother for that matter. Their father and his mother had never had anything more than a partnership. There was absolutely nothing between them other than producing an heir. To him at least, that's all a mate was good for. There was no need for love like their father thought. Love is what had made the once great Lord of the Western Lands weak. It is love for a weak human and her half-breed infant that cost him his life. It is the love for this child, that their father had barely been around to name, that now forced Sesshomaru to care for him. Hate, annoyance and anger were all that he felt towards this sleeping child he had before him.

He sighed as he brought himself from his thoughts and slowly he leaned his head back against the tree before letting his eyes fall shut.

* * *

 **A/N: So there's that… I actually finished the show about 4 or 5 years ago, then completely forgot about it. I recently got back into it and that's how this was born. I have a couple chapters that I am already writing, so those should be up within this next month or so. Let's see… What else… As time goes on, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha do care enough about each other to watch out for each other in fights and to be around each other without fighting. Sesshomaru also had many chances to kill him and didn't. I'm not going to make it this big thing where Sesshomaru tries to at least look like a semi good person like he doesn't with Rin, but it will go into him questioning things he always felt sure about and his view on things will change like it does in the show, he'll reflect on things his father had told him and so on. Later on if I do get into the main story, POV's will change from Sesshomaru's group to Inuyasha's like it did in the show. Each chapter will more or less be a one-shot. This leaves me room to stop writing if I just don't have anything for the story or if I need time to think about where I want it to go. If I do decide to stop writing it, I will put it up for adoption. I'm pretty certain that, that won't happen though.**


	2. Questions

**A/N: I'm sorry about punctuation mistakes. If it bothers anyone that much, tell me exactly where it is and I will fix it. Also, when Inuyasha was born I really don't think that Sesshomaru was that much older than he was, at least by demon standards. I want to say he was around 50-80 years old, which judging by how old a lot of the other demons in the manga/show are, makes him a kid as far as age. So he is going to be a little more immature because of that. He was already more on the defiant side when it came to listening to others and he has been shown to hate being told what to do. Punctuation is not something I have ever been good at, so please forgive me!**

 **\- Disclaimer: If I owned the manga/show, would I be writing this? The correct answer is no.**

 **\- Rated: T for language, violence and such.**

 **-Written: 4/29/16**

 **\- Edited: 5/3/16 - Holy shit... After reading it through several times, I actually got mad at myself for just how many errors there are in here. I'm so sorry. I was expecting a few, considering I type fast, when I'm exhausted and I don't have a beta reader... But I actually sat there and stared at nothing for several minutes, wondering just how in the hell I managed to fuck up that many times... I know I'm not going to get all of them, but I will try to get most of them.**

 **\- Chapter 2: Questions**

 ***** " **Speaking"**

 _ *** Thoughts**_

 _ *****_ **Dreaming**

 *** "** **Dreaming Speaking"**

 *** '** **Dreaming thoughts** _ **'**_

 ***** _ **Memories**_

 ***** " _ **Memory Speaking"**_

 _ *****_ _ **Memory thoughts**_

* * *

Sesshomaru was honestly surprised at his own restraint when it came to his half-brother. The child, while he wasn't as vocal as Sesshomaru had expected, did not have an issue with voicing his opinions about pretty much everything. Everything from the strange look of Sesshomarus clothes to some stupid shape he saw in the clouds. He guessed that the reason he was restraining himself so well was because he knew that the pup was trying to annoy him and if he gave in, he'd be giving into a nine year old. His pride has suffered far too much for him to let that happen. So, other than the occasional "Shut up" or "Be quiet", he tended to let the kid ramble on about things that didn't matter. For the first few days all he would ask was when he was going to be able to go back to that human village he was being raised in, up until his mother's death two years prior. He had learned though, that when his mother had died Inuyasha had taken to either staying in the tree above her grave or in the forest just outside of the village.

Those first few days he'd complained almost nonstop about how he didn't want to be with Sesshomaru, Jaken would try and scold him for being rude and then Sesshomaru would tell them both to shut up. Eventually he guessed that the kid had just given up in complaining about that. That sure as hell didn't stop him from complaining about other things.

As the weeks passed by, he thought that Inuyasha had become bored with complaining about the same things over and over again, as most of the time Sesshomaru tended to ignore him. He then took to asking questions and to Jaken's surprise, Sesshomaru would answer a fair amount of them as they were usually simply questions, like how old the demon was. Some questions however, he'd simply ignore, as he either could give the child an answer he'd like or he honestly didn't have an answer. Normally these questions wouldn't make him think about anything other than how annoying Inuyasha was...

The pup did ask him something though, when he'd gone to see Bokuseno and had gotten the Tenseiga. That useless sword that their father had left him instead of the Tessaiga or So'unga.

He was going to kill Totosai and Myoga when he saw them again. What the hell was he supposed to do with a sword that couldn't even cut? He even kept the damn thing instead of hurling it into the ocean like he badly wanted to do. He didn't know exactly what in him made him keep the sword. It was a sword he had no respect for after all. Hell, his respect for his father faltered a bit when the demon had told him of the weaker of the two swords he'd had Totosai make. Taking in his brother had been the last thing he'd requested of Sesshomaru before his death. The demon, however, did not ask him to take the Tenseiga. It was simply something that was left for him should he so choose to take it. For whatever reason, he supposed there really wasn't one, he took the sword.

Inuyasha had been fascinated by the tree demon, Bokuseno, who Sesshomaru had originally gone to ask about the swords he actually wanted and their whereabouts. Instead all he got were vague answers, a note from Totosai as they demon was too scared of him to meet in person, and a sword he couldn't use. Totosai probably made the right choice, as Sesshomaru would have likely killed him had he met the dog demon himself. He knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't kill the tree demon and that's why he choose to literally force the sword onto Bokuseno. Sesshomaru did have to admit though, while he hated the sword and was pissed about getting it, he was slightly amused at the tree demon. The demon really did not have anyway of doing anything other than listening and talking, so finding the sword nailed to the demons trunk was a little funny.

The answers he'd gotten from Bokuseno were vague as always and because of that he had no clue what had become of the Tessaiga or So'unga. He was going to find out and he was going to make them his swords.

* * *

Inuyasha had his arms crossed as he watched Sesshomaru from his spot on A-Un's back, sitting close to the split in the dragons necks. His brother had been ignoring him ever since he'd gotten that sword. Jaken had told him that the sword once belong to their father, but the imp didn't know why Sesshomaru seemed to hate the blade. While Jaken was mostly content in letting Sesshomaru keep that secret, Inuyasha was not. Sesshomaru was acting like he wasn't even there and it pissed him off well over four days ago. He was still angry, but the curiosity that came along with being a kid won in the end.

"Hey, Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha finally said. "Did you love our father?" He asked as he looked at the back of his brothers head. He almost regretted speaking the second it came out of his mouth. He was expecting Sesshomaru to just ignore him like he had been, but instead of ignoring him and continuing on down the road, he stopped. A-Un stopped with his master and Jaken began his usual scolding methods. Which really just consisted of him yelling about things that didn't really matter.

"Who do you think you are, asking such a question like that!" Jaken yelled as he waved his arms about. "Lord S-"

"Shut up, Jaken." Sesshomaru suddenly said after he'd let the imp ramble for at least a full minute while he himself thought. _Why would he ask me that of all things?_ He didn't understand why this simple question had such an effect on his thoughts. He turned to face his younger brother, his face blank as it always was. Something he was sure that Inuyasha hated, since it made him so much harder to read.

"Did you?" Inuyasha then asked again after a few moments. God this was almost worse than being ignored. Sesshomaru just stood there staring at him and he couldn't tell if the older demon was angry or not.

"Love is pointless." He finally answered. He almost jumped when Tenseiga pulsed at his side. That was the first time the sword had almost seemed to speak to him in a way. Something about it told him that the sword didn't like his answer. _Great... Father left me a sword with emotions. As if it couldn't be anymore useless._ From the look Inuyasha was giving him, he could tell he and the sword shared an opinion on his answer. "What?" He then asked when Inuyasha said nothing else.

"That ain't an answer." The pup responded, his little arms crossed over his chest. _He would say something like that. What the hell was I expecting?_

"Isn't or is not." Sesshomaru corrected as he stared at the child. He knew the pup hated to be corrected about little things like that, and when Sesshomaru and discovered just how much that annoyed his younger brother, he tended to do it a lot. Mainly when the kid refused to shut up.

"What?" Inuyasha said as he leaned back slightly, confusion on his face and in his eyes.

"That isn't an answer or that is not an answer." Sesshomaru answered as he turned and began to walk again, A-Un and Jaken following. "If you are going to continue this pointless conversation, you could at least try and sound like you were not raised by wolves." He said as Tenseiga pulsed at him again. Was the sword... scolding him?"If you're going to be annoying, try and have some level of intelligence."

"Why are you always so damn mean?" Inuyasha then asked as he looked away from his brother and instead watched the ground as they walked. Or while he rode A-Un and Sesshomaru and Jaken walked. He was seriously wondering if keeping his mouth shut about it was a better idea. At least then he wouldn't have had Sesshomaru make him feel stupid. How was he supposed to know that, that word didn't fit in that sentence? Wait... He was not going to let Sesshomaru get to him that easily.

Sesshomaru let out a quiet sigh, praying to whatever deity listened for the silence to last.

"Will you at least tell me why you hate the sword so much?" Inuyasha asked looking back to his brother.

He then guessed that a deity wouldn't have listened to a demon.

"You are such a little fool." Jaken said as he looked up to A-Un's back to look at the child.

Sesshomaru stopped again and turned to look at his brother. Mentally he listed the pros and cons of just killing this pup. On one hand he wouldn't have to listen to him, on the other there were not many dog demons around anymore. Then again, he was a half-breed and if he ever did manage to find a woman to breed with, it would probably be a human. He almost growled when he felt that useless sword pulse at him again. It was scolding him. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but something about the way it spoke to him told him what it meant. What the hell kind of sword did he father leave for him? First it was displeased with his answer, now it was scolding him.

"If I tell you, you have to be silent until we stop for the night. Speak before then and I will hurt you."

"Deal!" Inuyasha said quickly with a nod of his head. If being quiet until they stopped was all he had to do, then he would do it.

Sesshomaru then drew his sword and looked down at Jaken, giving the imp no time to react before he brought the sword down across his chest.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why?!" The imp yelled as he fell over, his staff staying in his hand.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked down at Jaken. There was something off though... There wasn't any blood. Why wasn't there blood?

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. "Get up Jaken." He finally said, amusement in his voice. "You're fine."

"Huh?" Jaken said as he sprang up and ran his hands over his chest where he should have a massive injury. "But, but, you- I should be in half! Why am I still alive!" He yelled as he stood and continued to freak out.

"Stop." Sesshomaru said, causing the imp to freeze as he looked back at Inuyasha. "This sword cannot cut any living thing." He said as he looked down at the blade in his left hand. "It is useless to me." He said as he slipped it back into it's sheath.

"What does it do then?" Jaken asked as he looked up at his master, still in shock that the demon had just slashed at him. Even if the sword couldn't kill him, it still hurt that his Lord would so such a thing to him.

"It is a sword of healing. Our father carried three swords. The So'unga can summon 100 dead souls in a single swing. The Tessaiga can kill a hundred demons in a single swing. The Tenseiga, this sword, can save the lives of a hundred people in a single swing." Sesshomaru explained as he turned to walk again. "It is a useless weapon for a demon to wield."

"Why did you even take it then?" Inuyasha then asked. To be honest, he didn't think that, if that was what the Tenseiga can do, that it was a useless sword like Sesshomaru thought it was. But that was an argument for another time. "If you hate it and it's useless to you, then what's the point of keeping it?"

"You said you would be silent, so be silent." Sesshomaru said and with a single look he gave the half-breed, Inuyasha fell silent with an annoyed look on his face.

"No wonder you don't have any friends..." Inuyasha mumbled, well aware that Sesshomarus ears were good enough to have heard him.

* * *

Three days had passed since then and for the most part, Inuyasha turned his attention from annoying his brother, to annoying Jaken and playing with A-Un. Sesshomaru was glad that the dragon had always seemed to like kids regardless of what they were. Animal, demon, human, it didn't matter to the two headed dragon.

While he was thankful for the peace that his brother was giving him in those three days, he couldn't stop thinking about what the half-breed had asked him three days ago. What annoyed him the most was that it was such a simple question that he should have been able to answer with ease. The answer that he'd given the pup, really wasn't the answer to that question. It was simply an answer to deflect the question. He couldn't believe he had let a nine year old get into his head so easily. The question probably wouldn't have come up had he not taken Tenseiga with him. Had he just left it hanging there on the demon tree, ignoring the demons protest at being used as a sign post in the first place.

"Hey, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha suddenly spoke, causing his brother to glance back at him. _At least he doesn't seem as angry as he has been..._ "How come you wander everywhere?" He asked. "Don't you have a home?"

He'd never really thought about that either, but that was a question he knew the answer to.

"I wander because I can. I do not have any one reason for it." He answered. "I need to know the land, and the land changes all the time." He also needed to make sure that demons didn't leave their place, and he wasn't going to sit in one place like his mother does for years on end. Not only would that be way too boring, but he constantly wanted to test his skills against other demons, even though he knew it wasn't going to be a contest anyway.

He had yet to meet a demon, other than their father, who had been able to even come remotely close in besting him in a fight. He wasn't going to count the war with the Panther Tribe King, because while he may have been a big part in that war, that was a fight between the two leaders and at the time his father was the Lord of the Western Lands. Not him.

"Oh..." Inuyasha said with a slight nod as he laid down on A-Un's back, looking at the clouded sky. _Doesn't that get lonely? Sesshomaru might like to be alone, but... I can't help but feel like that's sad... Wait... Why am I feeling bad for him? He's a bastard who doesn't care about anyone._ Inuyasha sighed as he listened to A-Un's heavy breathing as they walked down the path.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said as he suddenly stopped, nearly causing the imp to run into the back of his leg.

"Uh, yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked hesitantly as he looked up at the dog demon. _He smells something._ Jaken thought as he looked at his master. The demon eyes were scanning the area ahead of them.

"Stay here with A-Un and Inuyasha." He said as he began to walk again.

"Yes, my Lord!" Jaken said with a nod. _What could have caught his attention? Surely not a weak demon or he wouldn't have told us to stay behind..._

"Hey!" Inuyasha said as he sprang up and looked between A-Uns necks as he watched his brother. "Where are you going now?" He yelled as the demon got father away. "Damn him." The child said as he sat back on A-Un. "I hate it when he does that... Who the hell does he think he is?!"

"You will have respect for him!" Jaken yelled at the child as he waved his staff around, stomping his foot like a kid.

Inuyasha looked down at him with a somewhat annoyed and somewhat bored look. "Don't you have a pond you need to go swim in or a lily pad to hide under?"

"I am not a frog!" The imp yelled.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. "Because you're tiny and green. I always thought you were a frog demon."

"Why you!" Jaken yelled as he began to ramble on and on about how he wasn't a frog and about how disrespectful Inuyasha was. He was cut off by A-Un's tail hitting him in the face and knocking him down as the dragon began to follow the pup who'd just hopped off his back and had begun to head in the direction his brother was going. "Hey, wait!" Jaken yelled as he chased after them. "Lord Sesshomaru said to wait here!"

"He doesn't listen to humans and I don't listen to demons who ignore me!" Inuyasha called back as he continued on. He was stopped by A-Un biting down onto the back of his clothes a few minutes later. "Hey!" He yelled at the dragon as he tried to pull himself free. "What are you doing?" He asked as he looked back at the dragon, who huffed at him in response. He was about to yell at him to let go, but stopped once he caught a scent he didn't know and then something else. Blood.

"What do you smell?" Jaken asked as he looked at the child who began to smell the air and look around. He couldn't help but notice just how much like a dog the kid looked. Sure that was the kind of demon their father had been, but unless you were a demon who had a good sense of smell or you already knew who he is, you wouldn't be able to tell exactly what kind of demon he is.

"Blood." He answered as he stopped struggling to get free of A-Un. "Before that I don't know what I smelled."

"Describe it." Jaken said with a sigh. "Wait! Blood?" He then asked as he walked in front of the child and looked up at him.

He nodded slightly as he continued to smell the air. "It smells like... cats?" Inuyasha said with a confused expression as he looked down at Jaken.

"Cats?" Jaken asked as he thought. "Cats?!" He then yelled and began to walk in circles.

Inuyasha watched him as he mumbled to himself for a moment, before sighing and grabbing his staff and lifting him into the air. "Wanna explain to me what you know?" He asked.

"It's got nothing to do with you!" Jaken yelled in his face. "Now put me down, you brat!"

"The hell it doesn't!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched Jaken to the ground.

"Then again," Jaken said from his spot, face first on the ground. "I guess it might..." He muttered as his hands when to the bump on the top of his head. "You're probably smelling a panther demon." He said as he looked up at the half-breed. That was the only reason he could think that Sesshomaru would have told them to stay behind. While there were other types of demons that smelled like cats, he didn't think that the dog demons ever really had conflict with any of them."Your father and brother were in a war with their tribe." He explained as he pulled himself up. "A lot of your father and brothers allies were lost in the war, but in the end the dog demons won and the Panther Tribe has been harboring hate towards your family since. But that was well over fifty years ago." He said as he thought a moment. "You father did leave a good number of them alive after killing their king..."

"If Sesshomaru and our father were stronger, why tell us to stay behind?" He then asked the imp. "What's there to worry about if they're no match for him?"

Jaken opened his mouth, but found that he didn't have the answer for that. "I-... have no idea..." He answered. "There were four demons of their tribe that were only bested by the Panther King himself..." Jaken said as he thought. "So it may be their scent he caught..." He began to walk in circles again, causing Inuyasha to groan in annoyance. "If it is them, it might be possible for him to become overwhelmed and-"

"And what?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked over to them. Jaken froze at the sound of his voice and turned to look at him, his small body shaking. He was going to end up killing this demon before he killed that half-breed brother of his.

"Oh! N-nothing my Lord!" He answered quickly, his voice shaking with each word. "Please forgive me!" He yelled as he bowed. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ignored him. A-Un let go of Inuyasha's clothes and looked at his master, making a small noise to welcome him back.

Inuyasha didn't pay attention to A-Un either as he looked at his brothers left hand. It was covered in blood. He tore his eyes away from his brothers hand and looked at his face. He moved back into A-Un's leg slightly as he found Sesshomaru watching him as well.

"What happened?" Inuyasha finally asked after a few moments of silence between them and Sesshomaru telling Jaken to shut up before he kills him.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." He answered as he began to walk the way they had come from.

"Was it panther demons?" Inuyasha asked as A-Un picked him up and placed him back onto his back.

"Jaken, you will learn to keep your mouth shut." Sesshomaru said as he looked back at the imp, before turning away again. Ignoring the whimper of fear that came from the small demon.

"Was it?" Inuyasha asked again, ignoring Jaken's whimpering as well. He growled quietly when Sesshomaru continued to ignore him. He jumped off of A-Un's back and looked around before picking up a small rock and throwing it at his brother.

Sesshomaru stopped when the rock hit his arm and turned around to glare down at his brother, his eyes flashing red as a warning. "Enough." He said calmly, though the look in his eyes told Inuyasha that he was pissed.

Jaken stood there with his mouth open and eyes wide as he watched the brothers, unsure of what to say or if to say anything at all. He was sure that he'd already shortened his lifespan, so perhaps staying out of it was the best thing to do. He quickly decided that staying out of it was the best thing to do and took a few small steps back.

"No." Inuyasha said, for whatever reason feeling a lot braver than he was. He kept mentally telling himself to shut up, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to actually shut his mouth. If Sesshomaru hadn't ignore him for days on end, not answered his questions for days and then refused to tell him what was going on now, not to mention how he acted over all towards him, simply because his mother was human, he'd be damned if he was quiet. "I'm not going to sit here and act like Jaken. I'm not your servant. I'm your brother!" He yelled and waved his arms slightly. "I don't care if you didn't want a brother or whatever your issue with me is, if you are going to follow our fathers wishes, then you could at least tell me what's going on, and not treat me like you wished I were dead before ever wishing I'd travel with you!" He'd honestly not meant for it to sound anything like that, but he was nine and didn't really have that much of a filter yet. So... here they were.

Sesshomaru was silent as he watched his brother, his eyes narrowing when the child had finished and was now standing there breathing heavily. He was certain of it now, he never wanted to have his own pups. He didn't care if their demon bloodline ended with him. Children were far too emotional for him to have any part in it with his own. Jaken was enough of a child as it is.

He sighed and was silent for a moment longer before he spoke. "I didn't want any of you in the way." He finally answered. "Panther demons and quick and I was not going to have to defend a half-breed that couldn't defend himself or an imp who gets into more trouble than he's worth." He said as he turned and began to walk again.

"Why couldn't you have just said so?!" Inuyasha demanded as A-Un, once again picked him up and placed him on his back. Upon getting no answer her let out a frustrated yell as he fell back onto A-Un so that he was looking at the sky again. "You still haven't answered my original question about our father." He suddenly said. He was sure that Sesshomaru hadn't meant for them to be able to hear his sigh.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there's that chapter. It's not exactly what I was wanting it to be, but I have messed around with it three or four times on paper and off, so I'm happy with it. Sorry about errors and such. The fur on Sesshomarus shoulder, I have seen written as a few different things. Just like A-Uns spelling. I'm going to be calling it his tail. Should I get into the actual story line, it will mostly follow Inuyasha and his group, like the show. I'm not really going to bother with Kikyo and Inuyashas romance all that much, simply because I think she's a boring character and I don't write romance often enough to be any good at it. I'm having a hard time deciding which of my little one-shot will be next... I have one with Jinenji's father, an idea for one where the group comes across monks or priestess', an idea for one with the Panther Tribe (This one has pretty much nothing on it yet, but it is something I plan on doing), and I'm still thinking about a few others. One involves Sesshomaru's mother, but I want to hold off on that one for now. So, if any of the ideas I've mentioned interest someone, let me know and I will probably post it soon. It might not be the next chapter, but it would be one of the first few. Other than that, if anyone has something that they want to see, I will take a look at it. This doesn't mean I will use it, but I will look at it. Until next time!**


	3. A Mother's Visit

**A/N: So I wanted to hold off on this one, but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to put it up. So here it is. Now, Sesshomaru's mother does not have a name given by the creators. Because of this I will use the one that some fans call her. I was never really that into his mother as a character until recently, so I have no clue how she was given the nickname Inukimi, but I will use it as her name. If anyone has a suggestion for a name for her or thinks that, that is all right for her, let me know. I've also decided to make the Panther Tribe an issue in this, as according to Sesshomaru, in the 50 years that Inuyasha was stuck to the tree, he and the demon whose name I can't remember at the moment, settled their fight. They won't be a big thing for at least a few chapters, but eventually they will be a problem. As far as age goes, Sesshomaru in this will be 107, while Inuyasha is a couple months away from being 10. Obviously this will change as the story goes on.**

 **\- Disclaimer: If I owned the manga/show, would I be writing this? The correct answer is no.**

 **\- Written: 5/3/16**

 **\- Edited: 5/14/16**

 **\- Rated: T for language, violence and such.**

 **\- Chapter 3: A Mother's Visit**

 ***** " **Speaking"**

 _ *** Thoughts**_

 _ *****_ **Dreaming**

 *** "** **Dreaming Speaking"**

 *** '** **Dreaming thoughts** _ **'**_

 ***** _ **Memories**_

 ***** " _ **Memory Speaking"**_

 _ *****_ _ **Memory thoughts**_

* * *

Jaken sighed quietly from his spot against a tree as he looked at his master. Now, it was not uncommon for the demon to be silent, as he usually was. But there was something different about the dog demons silence. It was almost similar to when he'd received the Tenseiga and refused to speak to Inuyasha or Jaken. As usual, Inuyasha had no problem with asking what was wrong with the demon, and at this point Jaken was almost happy about it. Inuyasha tended to ask questions that Jaken also wanted to know the answer to, but the difference in Sesshomaru would probably kill him for stepping out of place, while he would just tell Inuyasha to shut up at most.

"Speak or stop staring at me." Sesshomaru said as his eyes went from Inuyasha's sleeping form to the imp. He was going to originally stay silent and wait for Jaken to stop staring on his own, but after half an hour his patience ran out.

Jaken let out a surprised yell as he instantly bowed. "I'm sorry, my Lord! I was just lost in thought and didn't realize I was staring! Oh! Please forgive me m-"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru said quietly, but with force. "Stop your begging." He said as he glanced back at his brother. It took the child more than two hours to finally fall asleep and he wasn't going to have to listen to him make incoherent sentences and otherwise be annoying before the half-breed finally fell asleep again. When the pup slept was usually the only time he got complete silence since he'd taken him in. "Now speak or look away."

Jaken opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again, deciding that he didn't want to lose his head tonight. He sighed and leaned back against the tree, before closing his eyes and trying to force himself to sleep.

Sesshomaru glared at the imp slightly, before he looked back to his brother, curled into A-Un's side with the dragons tail wrapped around him. He didn't know how long he'd watched the half-breed sleep, A-Un carefully moving him around when the demon wanted to change how he was lying, but he'd eventually looked away and rested his head against the tree he was sitting under, the fur of his tail providing some support for him. He let out a quiet breath as he closed his eyes to listen. Crickets and the wind blowing through leaves and bushes were the two things he heard best. If he listened close enough he could make out Jaken, Inuyasha and A-Un's breathing, along with the sound of A-Un's claws digging into the ground slightly as the dragon moved.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open when he heard footsteps coming towards them. When the hell had he fallen asleep? The sky was beginning to lighten up, signaling that the sun was beginning to rise. He hadn't just fallen asleep without wanting to since he was a pup and it annoyed him far more than it should have. Standing quickly but silently, he smelled the air for what he could hear and immediately groaned.

"Hello, Sesshomaru." A female voice said as he walked around some trees in front of the demon. Inukimi. His fathers first mate and his mother. "You're looking well." She said with a smile on her face as she looked at her son. She hadn't seen him in nearly ten years and for the most part he looked the same. The thing that drew her eyes, was the sword he had sitting against the tree where he'd been. _So he accepted becoming it's master._ She thought happily as she glanced at it, before looking back to her child.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at his mother. Why was she here all of a sudden? She usually never left her home and certainly never left it to come and see her only child. The only time she'd ever visited him after she stopped living with his father, which was well after he was grown, was after the great demon had died.

"I wanted to see if the rumors were true." She answered as he got closer and looked at Inuyasha and A-Un, crouching down slightly to look at the sleeping pup. She gave a small smile and chuckle at the sight of them.

"What's amusing to you?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched her. He shouldn't feel the need to be on alert around his mother, but for some reason that's all he could feel at this moment.

"I just remember when you use to sleep like that." She answered as she looked at Sesshomaru. "Tucked into A-Un's side like that. Though I hardly understand why. His scales have always been cold and hard." She said as she looked back at the dragon and half-breed. _That has to be Inuyasha. Sesshomaru would never bring a half-breed along with him unless it was that humans child._ She thought. She wanted to be angry that her mate had gone to be with a human, but for some reason all she could really think about now was how Sesshomaru use to sleep against the dragon like Inuyasha was.

"Forgive me for believing that wanting to see a half-breed was not the only reason that you bothered yourself to come all this way." Sesshomaru said as he crossed his arms slightly, waiting for her response. The demon hardly ever left her home and they were at least seven hours away, flying, from where she lived.

She looked at him quickly, a slightly annoyed expression on her face. "That is no way to speak to your mother." She said as she shook her head and stood up. "You would have never dared to speak to me like that around your father." She said with a sigh. When Sesshomaru didn't respond, she sighed again and spoke. "Fine. I also came because I found panther demons near my territory."

"You are more than capable of dealing with them. Why come to me?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing at Inuyasha when the child's movement caught his attention for a quick moment. He turned his attention back to his mother.

"The war was not that long ago, Sesshomaru. At least not compared to how long we, as great demons, can live." She said as she walked towards her son, stopping just a couple feet away from him. "They keep making themselves known to not only I, but to other demons as well. While I would prefer to not admit to speaking with one of the Wolf Demon Tribes, they told me that within the last five years they have had panther demons attack them twice. Now, they have not managed much beyond injuring a few wolves, but it is still something to watch."

"They are trying to regain control." Sesshomaru said with a slight shrug. That wasn't an uncommon thing to happen after a war has been won. The losing side usually tried to make themselves stronger. "Without their king, they will not be able to do much. They know they cannot win another war with us and they won't try to now that he's dead." He honestly doubted that the tribe would try and go to war with them again. There were a select few who could even be considered a threat to them.

She gave her son a smirk. "Do you really believe that?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side slightly. _He may be grown now, but he still has the mentality of a young pup._ "Now that your father is dead, whose to say they won't take advantage of that? Face it, Sesshomaru, you are not anywhere close to being as powerful as your father yet." Sesshomaru glared at her as she spoke. She raised a hand to stop him from defending himself and continued. "Your father wasn't as powerful as he was known to be, until he was nearly three centuries old, and after he'd obtained So'unga. You haven't even seen two-hundred yet." She said as she put her hand down. "In time I have no doubt that you will surpass your father in power and ability, even without So'unga, but until then the Panther Tribe is a threat. Your father was nearly killed fighting their king."

"He tried to protect those fighting alongside us." Sesshomaru pointed out. "It was him trying to defend those who should have been able to defend themselves, that nearly got him killed. I wouldn't have made that mistake. Not only that, but their king is dead. Without him they would have no chance of winning a second war."

Inukimi gave her son a bored expression, not unlike the one he usually wore, as she reached out and grabbed onto his ear, pulling him down slightly and ignoring the growl he gave her when she did so.

The only thing that kept him from hurting or killing her, was the fact that she was his mother.

"Oh be quiet. My growl is louder than yours. Need I remind you, that you were one of those he protected during the war?" She said as she looked her son in the eyes. "You have no value for life and that is what will get you killed. Had your father gone into that war alone, with no allies, he would have been killed in the first few days and you would have been killed as well. Demons did not fight alongside your father because they feared him. They fought with him because they respected him. A good leader is feared by his enemies and loved by his allies. You cannot win anything of worth alone." She said as she let go of his ear. He instantly backed away from her, causing her to smile slightly. "You know as well as I do, that there are ways to bring back the dead." She said as she eyed his sword. "You carry one of them with you now."

"A mere panther demon would have no chance of taking the Tenseiga from me." He said with narrowed eyes and annoyance in his voice.

"As if the Tenseiga is the only way to bring the dead back to life." She said with a sigh as she shook her head. Subconsciously resting her fingers on the stone around her neck. "It is simply one of the easiest ways to do so." _He's going to get himself killed..._ She thought as she looked at her son. Grown or not, he was still her pup and it hurt her to think that she might lose him because of his selfish, arrogant, spiteful and sometimes cruel personality. "You lost so many that you lead into battle... It was foolish of you and it nrealy cost you your life. Perhaps that is my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked, a growl in his voice as he spoke. He'd not seen his mother in almost a decade and she treated him like a small child in need of guidance. Something in her face and voice, however, caused him to calm slightly as he looked at her. He could see several emotions pass in her eyes, too quickly for him to pick up on any of them.

"I never understood your fathers... trust, loyalty, and acceptance of humans." She said as she glanced at the sleeping pup. "I have never seen what he has in many things." She said as she looked back to her son. "It was only after I'd lost him to a human, that I began to understand his view on life, even if I myself never shared that view. The conflicts with the Panther Tribe and him needing to be a leader among demons, insured that you spent most of your time as a pup with me. This is why you share my opinions about humans. I never taught you a lot of things, and that is why you care so little about other lives. I will regret not teaching you the value of allies, friends and trust." She said and then smiled. "But I have a feeling that you will come to understand these things, in time." He was always so quick to learn when it came to many things. Emotions and trust were not among them.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Jaken's cry of surprise. "Oh, Lady Inukimi!" He said as he bowed to her. "What a pleasant surprise!" He then let out a yelp when A-Un's tail smacked him in the face and tossed him several yards into a bush. "Damn you, dragon!" He yelled as he pulled himself out of the bush.

"Shut up, Jaken." Inuyasha said tiredly as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, before looking at the imp with annoyance.

 _Great._ Sesshomaru thought. Granted, now he wouldn't have to go through the trouble of waking the pup... But having him awake with Sesshomaru's mother here was on a list of things he never wanted to happen. Then again, taking Inuyasha in was also on that list...

When Inuyasha looked over to his brother, he instantly looked at Inukimi as she smiled at him. _Who the hell?_ "Who the hell are you?" He asked, voicing his thoughts.

Her smiled grew smaller as she looked at him. "Humans truly are disrespectful creatures." She said as she glanced at Sesshomaru. "First," She said and walked towards Inuyasha, much to her sons protest. "If you are going to insist on knowing who someone is, it is only fair to give your name first." She said as she bent over slightly to look him in the eyes. "Second, never ask who someone is in that way or with that tone again." She said as she grabbed onto his ear like she had Sesshomaru's. Only, instead of pulling him down she pulled this pup up and into a standing position.

"Ow!" He cried as he tried to get her to let go of his ear. "Let go!" He growled. Though with how young he was, it only made him seem smaller than he was.

She laughed slightly as she let go of the pups ear. He instantly began to rub at it. "He's a lot like how you were when I'd grab your ears." She said as she turned her head to look at her son. She could see his jaw clench, which only caused her to smirk. "So, little one," she said and looked back to Inuyasha. "Tell me your name first and then I will tell you mine."

He pouted and was silent for a few moments. "Inuyasha." He mumbled.

"Maybe next we should work on speaking up." She said, a slight threat in her otherwise normal words. Sesshomaru was the only would could pick up on the humor and amusement in her voice as she spoke.

"Inuyasha!" He said louder, making sure not to yell or scream as he had a feeling it would cause her to grab his ear again, and damn she was strong!

She smiled at him and nodded once, patting his head like she'd just taught him a new trick. "That's better. I'm Inukimi." She said as she nodded to Sesshomaru slightly. "I'm Sesshomaru's mother." When he gave her a strange look, she stopped smiling and spoke again. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He said and shook his head before looking at Sesshomaru. "So how come whenever I asked about her you never answered?" He asked. Honestly, the only reason he even asked was because Sesshomaru seemed annoyed at the woman's presence here.

"I thought I taught you better manors, Sesshomaru." She said as she turned to look at her son. "You may be grown now, but you still act as though you're a pup."Sesshomaru scoffed and looked away from her. "You just made my point even more valid, son." She said with a small smile as he quickly looked back at her, his eyes narrowed.

"So," Inuyasha said, gaining her attention. "You're a dog demon too?" He asked as he looked up at her and she looked down at him.

"Yes." She said with a nod.

"How old are you?" He asked, which only got his ear grabbed and pulled again. "Ow! Hey!"

"Never ask a woman her age." She said as she tugged his ear a few more times before letting go. "It's rude."

"My mother never had that issue..." He said as he turned away from her and rubbed at his ear again, trying to get the throbbing to stop.

Inukimi looked at him for a moment, before turning to Jaken. "Imp." She said, causing him to bow at her quickly. "Watch the pup while my son and I go for a walk, would you?" She asked. Though her tone made it known that it wasn't a request.

"Why-"

"Shush." She said as she looked at her son, cutting off his protest at the idea. "Now come." She said as she began to walk away.

Sesshomaru sighed, but followed anyway. It was easier to just give into her instead of listening to her go on and on about how he wouldn't listen to her and about how he wouldn't treat her that way of his father was still alive. "You don't respect half-breeds or humans. Why did you even acknowledge him?" He asked as he caught up to her.

She was silent for a moment, listening to the birds around them chirp. "I suppose your father is to blame for that." She answered as she looked at him a smile on her face. "Normally I wouldn't... But he is your fathers son and for that reason I will acknowledge him." She said as she looked back at the forest.

"One would think that would be more of a reason for you to ignore him." Sesshomaru pointed out as they walked into a clearing.

"Because he left me for a human and had produced a son with her?" She then asked as she looked at her son. He gave a slight nod in response. "One would think so." She said with a sigh and a slight, but almost sad smile. "Believe me, I wanted to be angry with your father, that human and that pup. Originally, when I first found out that he'd left me for a human, I was." She said with a breath.

"What changed?" Sesshomaru asked as his mother stopped and turned to look at him. She gave him a full smile and was silent for a moment.

"My love for your father." She answered. "I didn't want to be angry for the rest of my life either. Your father no longer loved me like he had and I accepted that. I didn't want to force him to stay with me if he didn't love me. It would have eventually ruined our relationship and I never wanted to hate him." She said with a slight shrug. "Our relationship, while it may not have been one between mates, was still good up until he died. It was only like that, because I forgave him. Something I think you need to do as well."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, a questioning look on his face.

"You may not hate him. That I know because you carry his sword. One of two swords he had made to protect a human." She said as she glanced at the sword before looking back at Sesshomaru. "The only reason you would do that, is if you loved your father. I know how much you loved him, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glanced down at his sword when it pulsed at him, seeming to respond to her words. He choose to remain silent as his mother continued.

"You've always thought that love was a weakness, and in some ways you're correct. But you wouldn't carry the Tenseiga if you didn't love your father." She said as she began to walk again. "You are angry with him for loving a human and having a half-breed child with her. You are angry that you never got the chance to beat him in a fight as well. Understand, Sesshomaru, that he wanted you to be able to get to that point." She said as they stopped in the middle of the clearing. "He wanted to see you grow strong enough to beat him. But he also wanted to protect your brother and his mother. He wanted to do the same for us as well." She said and put her hands on her sons shoulders. "You always took more after me, but I can see your father in you. You will come understand things as he did, and you will come to agree with some things that he thought were right. Perhaps having your brother with you will help you to learn and grow stronger. He will help you to become a stronger demon than even your father was." She said with a smile as she let go of his shoulders. "Now, I have to get back to my territory and sort somethings out, and you need to get back to your brother. Please stop holding onto your anger, my son. I do not want to lose you too." She said as she pushed him gently, before she turned and walked a few more yards away before she transformed and took off into the sky.

He stood there silently as he watched him mother fly away, vanishing into the clouds. He sighed as Tenseiga pulsed at him again, as if trying to make him understand his mothers words. He was extremely close to tossing the sword aside, just to keep it from trying to speak to him. The last thing his father had said to him came back to him as he turned to head back to his brother, A-Un and Jaken. Someone to protect. The foolish notion that had ended up getting him killed the night Inuyasha was born. Tenseiga once again pulsed at him and he sighed as he looked down at the sword. "Will you be still..." He muttered at it as he looked back at the forest.

* * *

 **To be honest, that is in no way what I originally thought about writing when I was going to bring Sesshomaru's mother into this, but this is where it ended up. Sorry if I made her seem a little out of character, but I really do not want to go an re-watch the Final Act episode(s) with her in them. It was okay, but it wasn't good enough for me to want to watch it again. I will probably bring her back in later chapters, so expect more of her and her wisdom.**


	4. Maybe hate Isn't The Right Word

**A/N: So I have a whole other part for Sesshomaru's memory here, from his mother point of view. I may or may not post that in a later chapter with her in it. I will eventually add a hell of a lot more to all of the chapters that I put up, and will probably edit the chapters a lot in the future.**

 **\- Disclaimer: If I owned the manga/show, would I be writing this? The correct answer is no.**

 **\- Rated: T for language, violence and such.**

 **\- Written: 5/06/16-5/10/16**

 **\- Edited:**

 **\- Chapter 4: Maybe "Hate" isn't the right word**

 ***** " **Speaking"**

 _ *** Thoughts**_

 _ *****_ **Dreaming**

 *** "** **Dreaming Speaking"**

 *** '** **Dreaming thoughts** _ **'**_

 ***** _ **Memories**_

 ***** " _ **Memory Speaking"**_

 _ *****_ _ **Memory thoughts**_

* * *

Normally Sesshomaru would be the one who was awake while Inuyasha slept, so the kid wasn't sure of what he should do to entertain himself while his brother slept. Currently he was sitting against A-Un, while Jaken cooked them some fish to eat. That was something he noticed about his brother, among many other little things like how much of a jerk he was... The demon didn't seem to eat much of anything. He'd seen him eat a few berries and nuts, but other than that nothing. He guessed that it had to do with being a demon. Maybe he didn't need nearly as much food as Inuyasha and Jaken did. Even Jaken didn't seem to need to eat too often.

He sighed as he leaned back against A-Un, while the dragon chewed on some leaves that Inuyasha had gotten him. According to Sesshomaru, the dragon preferred bamboo, so he was going to have to remember that.

"Hey, Jaken." Inuyasha said as he looked over to the imp, who looked back at him as he turned the fish. "How long has A-Un been with you guys?" He asked. He didn't exactly know why that question came to him, but it was better than sitting here in silence, listening to A-Un chew and breath while watching either Jaken cook or Sesshomaru sleep.

"Hmm..." Jaken said as he thought back. "He's been with Lord Sesshomaru for longer than I have." Jaken answered as he turned his eyes back to cooking. "If I recall correctly, your father once said something about A-Un being older than Lord Sesshomaru."

"How long have you been with him?" Inuyasha then asked as he sat up to allow A-Un to shift and get comfortable again.

"Let's see... He's one hundred eighty-seven years old... So I've been his servant for one hundred twenty-three years." He answered as he pulled the fish off the fire and tossed one to Inuyasha who caught it. "Ever since he saved my tribe from a demon."

"Sesshomaru saved you?" Inuyasha asked with a questioning look as he began to eat. "So he wasn't always a cold jerk?"

"No, he's always been that wa-" Jaken froze in his sentence and looked over to where his master was sleeping. Upon realizing the demon hadn't woken, yet at least, he continued. "What I mean to say, is this is how he has always been. At least since I've known him."

"So why'd he save you all then? That doesn't sound like him." He said as he pulled small bones out of his way before continuing to eat.

"To be honest, I've never asked him. I would suppose that it was because the demon was in his way." Jaken answered as he set his fish aside. "When he came through, the demon challenged him and even though he told the demon that it wasn't close to his power in anyway, it still insisted that it could kill him. That's when he cut it down." Jaken said with a slight smile. "When I told him that I would follow him to the ends of the earth, he gave me the Staff of Two Heads." He said and held up his staff.

Inuyasha turned his attention from the imp to the dog demon several feet away from them. He sighed and just turned his attention back to eating. It still pissed him off that he knew almost nothing about his brother and what pissed him off more than that, is that Sesshomaru refused to speak about most things. He was lucky to have gotten anything about their father, even if it didn't really answer anything he wanted to know about the demon.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he sat against A-Un's side while the dragon ate some bamboo. He could hear his mother calling him from inside of the gates for the last five minutes. He'd been sitting here with his dragon since his father left an hour before. He knew that his mother would eventually find him and he was a little surprised that it was taking her this long. This is where he always went when his father left, so she should be able to deduce that this is where he was likely to be. 

He looked up at his mother when he heard the gates open and her smell came closer. "What are you doing out here?" She asked when she got over to where he was sitting.

"Waiting." Sesshomaru answered as he looked away from her and back to the path that lead to the gate. Same question, same answer. She shouldn't even need to ask him that question at this point.

She sighed. "He won't be back for a few days, pup." She said as she crouched down in front of him so that she could look him in the eyes. He gave her a weak glare at the nickname. "Come back inside. You have a lesson today." She said as she held out her hand for her son to grab. 

"They don't like A-Un." Was all he said as he stared at his mother. His face going blank as he looked at her. His father and mother had told him to keep the dragon with him whenever one of then wasn't around to be with him, but whenever he'd go in for lessons the teachers made the dragon stay out.

"Who?" She then asked, taking her hand back and resting it in her lap. "The teachers?" He gave her a slight nod which caused her to then sigh and shake her head. "You know he isn't supposed to be inside. That's why they don't like him, pup. Sesshomaru, he tends to eat your lessons." 

"He only eats them because he knows I don't like them." Sesshomaru said as he looked at A-Un, who was happy to let the mother and son talk while he ate. "He doesn't like the taste or texture of the scrolls."

"He doesn't speak, son. How do you know that?" She asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"The look on his face and the sounds he makes when he eats them." He answered. It was true, the dragon always almost gagged when he tried to force the scrolls down his throat. Sesshomaru had never asked the dragon to eat them, but he'd also never hid his annoyance at the lessons from the dragon or teachers either. He already knew most of what they were teaching and they tended to speak to him like he was a small pup who couldn't handle himself. Yes, he might be a small pup, but he wasn't stupid. 

He could talk circles around most people if he actually wanted to speak. His father and mother knew how smart he was, but they still insisted that he go to lessons. Sometimes, he liked being with the dragon more than being with either of his parents. Even though he couldn't speak to the demon, they always knew what each other felt about something. A-Un was a lot smarter than most thought. He guessed that was also part of the reason he took to the dragon so quickly. Most of the servants, teachers and even his parents for a short time, didn't understand just how much he understood simply by listening closely. He could tell his father had thought something was wrong with him, because he was so quiet. When the demon found out just how smart his offspring was, he almost seemed... Worried? That was something Sesshomaru couldn't understand. Why would something like that worry his father, wouldn't it make him happy or proud?

She sighed again as she looked at him. "How about this," She said as she brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ears. "I won't make you talk to the teachers today, and I will let you bring A-Un inside, if you go and do your work." She said as she crossed her arms on her lap. "That means no dragon eating the scrolls, and when your father gets back, I'll make sure he starts teaching you how to use a sword." She said and then held out her hand again, waiting for her quite pup to take it. He sighed and took her hand, allowing her to pull him up.

He did want to begin to learn how to fight, as it would make people stop treating him like he was a fragile pup who was too young to do anything without help."Come, A-Un." He said as he looked back at the dragon. A-Un made a humming, almost purring noise as he stood and gathered up as much bamboo as he could carry in his mouths, before he followed the dog demons inside.

* * *

When Sesshomaru opened his eyes, the first thing he could smell was smoke from the fire Jaken had made. He turned his head to look at the fire the imp had created, to find Jaken running around with his sleeves on fire, screaming like an idiot. He sighed as she closed his eyes for a moment, before standing and using his foot to kick the imp into the river just yards away.

Jaken let out a surprised yell, before he sat up and began to cough out the water he'd inhaled. "Th-thank you, L-Lord S-S-Sesshomaru!" The imp yelled to him through coughs.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked around, finding both A-Un and his brother gone. He knew they were near, their smell didn't lead that far away from the camp, but that didn't mean he didn't want to know where they went and why.

Jaken pulled himself from the river, whimpering at the slight burns on the inside of his arms. "The half-breed said something about being bored and wanting to explore." Jaken answered. "I told him to stay close and then A-Un went with him."

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod that the imp probably didn't notice as he looked to the sky. It was midday, judging by the height of the sun in the sky. Clouds were strewn about, blocking most of the suns light. He could smell the moisture in the air and even though it was midday, it was still slightly cold. It would likely snow within the next few days. His attention was pulled from his thoughts about where they were going to head next and when they should leave, when his nose caught the scent of several different humans. He tended to stay away from human populated areas, much to Inuyasha's annoyance, so he vaguely wondered why there would be humans this far away from a village. The humans were not what bothered him though. What bothered him was that he should have been able to smell them before now. Having that damn pup around was beginning to distract him from simple things.

"Is something wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked as he looked up at his master. He could tell something had gotten the dogs attention.

"We're going to get Inuyasha and then leaving." He answered as he began to follow the half-breed and his dragons scent. He would prefer to not run into any humans and he didn't want to be here when it started snowing. He hated snow. All it did was get in the way, obscure scent and slow them down. He'd decided to humor his mother since her unwelcome visit and see what he could find out about the Panther Tribes activities. Even though he wasn't worried about it, it might keep his mother from pestering him about it.

When he finally found his brother, he found the child sitting on a high branch in one of the taller trees in the area. He turned his head to look at the direction the pup was looking and could make out smoke rising into the air. The smoke was close and Sesshomaru had smelled it without looking for it, so he guessed that was where the humans were camping. He turned back to his brother and tilted his head slightly, trying to determine the expression on the half-breeds face. It reminded him of the look A-Un would give their father whenever he'd do something he wasn't supposed to and their father would take away his bamboo because of it.

"Inuyasha." He said as he looked up at where his brother was sitting. He cast a glance at Jaken when he heard the imp yell out. A-Un had set his tail on the imp, probably because Jaken was trying to get the dragon to wake up. He shook his head slightly. _Children._ He thought as he looked away from them. Inuyasha hadn't responded to him. "What are you doing?" He then asked, trying to keep control over his growing annoyance.

"Why am I hated?" Inuyasha suddenly asked. This caught Sesshomaru off guard and he was silent for a moment, which caused Inuyasha to look down at him. "Why do you hate me?"

"Do you really need to ask why?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked to A-Un. "A-Un, get up." He said, the dragon opening his eyes and then standing at his masters order. When Sesshomaru looked back, Inuyasha was suddenly on a lower branch just inches from his face. He refrained from hitting the pup for this and instead stared at him with a blank expression. "Back up." He said after a moment of staring at each other.

Inuyasha had a look of anger on his face, but he backed away slightly anyway. "Yes, I need to ask why." He said as he looked at his brother. "Because I have never done anything to humans and nothing to y- Okay, I bit you that one time and I've tried to annoy you since we met, I also threw that rock, but I wasn't trying to hurt you-I just wanted you to stop ignoring me... and all of that's because I didn't want to leave my home village." He said as he sat back on the branch slightly, taking a moment to catch his breath. "But... not liking me is one thing and I could see you not liking me... But why hate me?" He asked as he looked at Sesshomaru. "Why do you and the humans hate me? I've never done anything to make someone hate me! No one explains why they hate me or what I ever did to them! I'm only nine!" He yelled.

Sesshomaru stared at him for a long moment as he let the child cool off and calm down slightly. He then sighed and grabbed Inuyasha from his spot on the branch, before walking over to A-Un and placing him on the dragons back. He turned and was ready to walk away, when he felt Inuyasha grab onto his hair. The only thing that kept him from turning around and hitting the child for it, was that he didn't pull his hair or even get a good grasp on it. If he really wanted to, he could just continue walking and the child's fingers would probably just slip from his hair.

"Don't walk away and ignore me again!" He yelled as his grip in Sesshomaru's hair tightened slightly. His voice almost sounded desperate. "You have to understand what that feels like, don't you? I mean, you don't outwardly attack humans like most demons do- I know because we've come across some before and you didn't attack them. But they still hated you, without even knowing you. I mean, it's not like knowing you would have changed that..." He mumbled. "But having someone hate you for no reason... You must have wondered why?"

"Let go." Sesshomaru said as he glanced back at the pup. Seeing the tears in the pups eyes, he suddenly wished his mother was here. Inuyasha hadn't cried at all since he'd been with him, and he really didn't want to deal with a crying child right now. He was already getting very annoyed at Inuyasha and if he started crying he might actually knock him out. He may not have had much experience with crying kids, but when kids cried they were usually very loud about it. Having ears as good as his would only make that worse.

"Then... answer me..." Inuyasha said as he looked at him. "No one's ever answered that question... Not even my mother..." He said as he looked down at the scales on A-Un's necks. "I-... I wasn't even sure what a half-breed was until recently..."

"What even brought this up?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to ignore the small hand that held his hair. His mind went back to the humans he'd smelled. "Did you go near the humans?" He then asked, not waiting for Inuyasha to answer his first question.

"Not exactly..." He answered as he finally let go of his brother's hair, allowing the demon to fully turn to look at him. That was one of the first things Sesshomaru had told him not to do. It wasn't exactly like he wanted to get near humans anyway. Most of the time they just attacked him. But this time was different... He'd heard other kids with this group. "I heard kids and I wanted to-..." He stopped and sighed, not looking at Sesshomaru.

He stood there and stared at him, waiting for him to finish. Even though Inuyasha never finished his sentence, he knew what the child was trying to say. He'd never understood the need to play with others his age, when he was a pup. He didn't like most demons he met and he had no desire to play like others did. He did remember his father thinking something was wrong with him because of that. "That doesn't answer my question." He said, causing Inuyasha to give him a small glare.

"I was just... thinking about how I'd try and play with the kids from my village..." He answered with a small sigh. "Sometimes I'd be ignored, sometimes I'd be attacked... No one ever told me why..." He said as he looked away from Sesshomaru again. "Hating something or someone... There's always a reason why and I never got that reason." He said as he looked back at his brother.

"Sometimes there isn't." Sesshomaru said before he could stop himself. _Why did I say that?_ "You are hated because of what you are. You are a creature born of both human and demon. An abomination. Something that should have never happened." He said with a slight glare. "It has nothing to do with something you did. It has everything to do with what you are. You have no place among demon or human. You have no place at all."

He turned and began to walk, A-Un and Jaken following as Inuyasha fell silent. It was easy for him to say that he hated his brother, long before he met him. Half-breeds were not something that was liked among demons or humans, and he guessed the reason for that was because neither side could understand why a demon and human would even be together in the first place. Demons naturally live much longer than humans and don't often die of sickness. Half-breeds were the result of something that most couldn't understand. It angered him that he couldn't understand why his father had even been with Inuyasha's mother, nor why he would give his life to protect them.

* * *

They had traveled most of the night and only stopped when A-Un began to tug at Sesshomaru's sleeve in a silent way of asking for a break. Inuyasha was silent even after they'd stopped for the rest of the night and ended up staring at the sky while he rested against A-Un. He watched as Jaken began to make a fire and warm his hands over the flames. He pulled away a few moments later, as the heat from the fire irritated the burns on his arms from earlier that day.

"Uh, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken said as he looked over to the dog demon.

"What?" Was all he said and he turned to look at Jaken.

"Where is it we are heading?" The imp asked. "I mean, I know we usually don't have a set place, but it seems as though you have plans to go somewhere." Jaken said as he sat down near the fire.

"I need to confirm my mothers suspicious or disprove them." He answered as he glanced at Inuyasha, who was now staring at him. Though, not with the normal glare the pup held. His expression was almost as blank as Sesshomaru's was.

"Oh, I see." Jaken said as he looked at the fire. "What will you do if she is correct?"

"I have yet to decide." Sesshomaru answered as he looked at the sky. No wonder Inuyasha had been watching the sky for the past three hours. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the stars and moon were shown clearly. He looked away from the sky, to find Inuyasha still staring at him. "What?" He asked. Inuyasha said nothing and just continued to stare at him, causing him to narrow his eyes slightly.

"Insolent brat!" Jaken yelled as he took notice of what whats going on. "When Lord Sesshomaru speaks to you, you should answer him! H-"

"Shut up, Jaken." Sesshomaru demanded. Jaken's rambling, he decided before he even let the imp continue, was worse than just letting Inuyasha stare.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to finally fall asleep, something Sesshomaru wasn't surprised about, even though the child usually took at least two hours to finally allow himself to sleep. As far as he knew, Inuyasha had been up since dawn of what would be yesterday now. He let out a quiet, small sigh as he leaned back against a tree. His mother's words about him understanding things better, now that he had his brother with him, were beginning to come back to him as he sat there silently, listening to the wood in the fire crack.

The great dog demon that was his mother did have the heart of a woman though. One of the basic instincts for a woman is to protect a child... So perhaps that is why she didn't feel any hate towards this child? Maybe it was because she saw their father in him. Something that Sesshomaru also saw in the small pup.

He turned his head away from the child and looked to the sky again.

So, maybe "hate" isn't the right word to use. He didn't hate Inuyasha, not like he thought he did. The pup was very,very annoying and caused more trouble than even Jaken had... But he didn't hate him.

* * *

 **So I am going to add more to this as time goes on, and by this I mean this chapter. I will do this with all of the chapters. This isn't originally what I had planned for this chapter... But here we are. Not quite sure what I want to do next, as I have several ideas that I can't decide how to order. I try to have at least 4,000 words in each chapter, but I tend to write at night, mostly in the middle of the night, so I don't add a lot of what I want to. Things like smells, sights and sounds. Eventually I will get around to editing these chapters to fit all that extra shit in, but as of now this is how it is.**


	5. Never Again

**A/N: This was originally going to be a later chapter, but I decided I didn't like how I'd written it, so I just took things out and replaced them. The next chapter or in the next couple/few chapters will likely take place after a time skip. I have yet to decide how much time will have passed.**

 **I like Jaken's character and all, but he is really hard for me not to forget. I will eventually go back and edit the chapters to have more of him in them, but I'm just going to leave it as is for now.**

 **Kailisweet, you mentioned how Seshsomaru's mother seemed to be more selfish and frank in the actual story. I agree, but since this about 150 years before the main story I have messed around with some of the characters personalities. As time goes on, she will be a little less... cryptic and more to the point, but as of now I see this as a child that needs to figure things out for himself without his mother giving him the answers all the time. So she isn't going to always tell him how it is. Instead she's going to wait for him to figure it out on his own. A little bit of that is going to be amusement for her, as she watches the group as time goes on. After all she's a dog and dogs like draw anything they think is fun out for as long as they can. In future chapters I will likely show her being cold and ruthless, maybe more so than even Sesshomaru is.**

 **To everyone else, thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **I really don't want to a time skip like this, but I just didn't have anything right now that would fit this early into the story. That being said, this is set about 7 months or so after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru first met. It is also the first real brotherly moment between the two. I'm not fully happy with how it turned out, but I will get around to editing it... Eventually...**

 **Chances are I will go and add chapters behind this one, so that this one ends up as a later chapter, but for now I'll just leave it here. I really wanted to update and this was the only chapter I have that I could make fit somewhat here.**

 **\- Disclaimer: If I owned the manga/show, would I be writing this? The correct answer is no.**

 **\- Rated: T for language, violence and such.**

 **\- Written: 5-26-16 - 6-06-16**

 **\- Edited:**

 **\- Chapter 5:**

 ***** " **Speaking"**

 _ *** Thoughts**_

 _ *****_ **Dreaming**

 *** "** **Dreaming Speaking"**

 ***** _ **Memories**_

 ***** " _ **Memory Speaking"**_

* * *

Inuyasha, as it would seem, is far more restless when he's in his human form compared to his demonic form. Sesshomaru had learned that after the second month of having him and while he tended to be a little more quiet, he also tended to be far more aggressive and defensive. He couldn't say that he didn't understand it though, as half-breeds are not welcomed among demons or humans and once a month the pup was rendered completely defenseless. He wouldn't doubt it if he'd been attacked by both demon and human because of this. When he'd gone to the village to get him, he could faintly smell various demons that had been in the village. No doubt after smelling a half-breed within. The months passed by quickly and Inuyasha slowly became more aware of the world around them.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha called from his spot, walking a few feet behind his brother with his right hand holding onto A-Un's saddle. The sun was beginning to set and when it did, it would bring the moonless night with it. He could already feel his senses dulling. He could barely even smell his brother anymore and he couldn't hear the river they'd left sometime ago, while he was sure that Sesshomaru could still hear it if he wanted.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked as they walked, not even bothering to look back at the child that followed him.

"When are we going to stop?" He asked after a few moments of silence. He was looking at the ground and not his brother, so he didn't see the demon glance back at him, his eye mostly hidden by his hair.

Sesshomaru was a little shocked that Jaken hadn't started to yell at the child for asking him that question. Instead, the imp continued to look around them and occasionally talk to his staff, even though it wouldn't respond to him. "Why?" He asked as he looked back ahead. He already knew the reason why, but if the child wasn't going to elaborate his reason for the question, then he wasn't going to bother to answer it.

Inuyasha sighed and was silent for several long moments. "Because the sun is going down." He answered as he looked towards the sun, the sky cast into orange, pink and purple. "I-... It's-... The moon isn't going to be out tonight..." He said as he looked at his brother, jumping slightly when he saw the demon watching him as they walked.

"I know." Sesshomaru said as he once again looked away from his younger brother. "We won't be stopping until after nightfall. If you get tired, sleep on A-Un's back." He said as he turned his attention to smelling the area and listening for anything that would be near them. He heard Inuyasha sigh and then go silent.

The sky soon turned dark and Sesshomaru could hear A-Un grunt. He glanced back at his dragon to see that it's right head was nudging the now human pup. Inuyasha looked at A-Un and gave the dragon a small smile before the dragon bit the back of his clothes and placed the child on his back. He knew the dragon could sense Inuyasha's caution and fear at being powerless now. He could too. He was glad that he'd decided to take the dragon with him when he began to wander. Who knows how Inuyasha would be acting right now if he hadn't had the dragon to keep him company and to keep his mind mostly away from the situation. Seeing Inuyasha make himself comfortable between the Dragon's necks and look at the sky, he looked away and continued down the path.

The night had to be at least halfway over when he heard A-Un whine quietly and felt the dragons teeth on his sleeve. He turned to look at him as he let go and nudged Sesshomaru's arm slightly.

"Do you wish to stop?" He asked, getting another nudge in response. "Very well." He said as he looked around for a suitable place to stop for the night. He lead A-Un and Jaken off the path and a little ways into the forest, before coming to a spot that was slightly hidden by other trees but the sky could still clearly be seen if they were to look up.

"Is this where we are stopping for the night, my Lord?" Jaken asked as he looked up at Sesshomaru."

"What do you think?" Sesshomaru asked as he saw down against a tree, A-Un lying down across from him, taking Inuyasha's sleeping body from his back and tucking him into his side. He wrapped his body around the child, both as a protective move and also to keep him warm while they slept. Jaken began to ramble on about how he should have known they were going to be staying in that spot for the night, causing Sesshomaru to cut him off with a glare.

"Apologies..." Jaken said quietly as he shrank away from the larger demon and made himself comfortable against a tree near A-Un.

Sesshomaru sighed and turned his attention away from the three and looked at the sky. It was a surprisingly clear night and without the moon, the stars became even more noticeable. He stayed staring at the sky for awhile, before he looked back down and rested his head against the tree. He thought about what he was going to do if his mother was correct and the Panther Tribe was going to try and resurrect their king. He hated to admit it, but without his fathers other two swords, chances of him being able to beat the Panther King alone were not high. If it did come down to another war with their tribe, he was going to have to take others with him. It would just come down to which demons he would choose to... help.

He pulled himself from his thoughts and decided to just deal with it if it came to that. He let out a small breath and closed his eyes.

* * *

His eyes opened quickly when he felt something at his side. He quickly looked to his side and had to refrain from striking the pup that had ended up next to the demon. He relaxed slightly as he looked at Inuyasha.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked, not even trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. Just what the hell was this kid thinking? He'd told Inuyasha not to touch him when he slept, for the simple reason that he might lash out without thinking about who it might be. It was a miracle that he hadn't hurt the child the second he decided to press himself into his older brothers side.

When Inuyasha didn't answer, he attempted to shift his position so that he could get a better hold of the child to toss him back to A-Un. He stopped when he felt Inuyasha's hands gripping the cloth of his sashinuki hakama. His eyes narrowed in both annoyance and confusion as he watched the pup. He knew he was awake, as not only had the child woken him, but he could also feel when Inuyasha choose to cling to his clothes. He wasn't sure why he stopped to stare at the child, instead of just pulling his hakama out of the child's grip and tossing him back to the dragon. It wouldn't be hard. The pup was weak when he had his powers and was even weaker when he was like this.

Knowing that there was no way for Inuyasha to have left the dragons side without waking him, he looked over to A-Un to find the dragon staring at him with all four of his eyes. He gave the dragon an annoyed glare. The dragon couldn't even speak, yet somehow he was getting the feeling that the dragon would bite him if he tried to move Inuyasha. He froze when he felt Inuyasha shake and a dampness seep into his hakama. He only looked away from his dragon when the dragon himself looked at Inuyasha.

He sighed as he looked at his younger brother, resting himself against the tree again as he tried to think about what exactly to say or do. The pup was crying, though obviously trying to hide it, and not only did he have no idea what to do, but he also didn't want to do or say something to make it worse. He'd always hated the sound of a child crying, as they tended to scream and wail as though they were being killed. A-Um huffed at him when he sat there silently not doing anything.

He shot a glare to his dragon before he turned his attention back to his brother. He opened and closed his mouth three times before he sighed and just decided to get to the point instead of trying to comfort the pup. "Why are you crying?" He asked, surprised at himself when there was no annoyance or anger in his voice. He certainly was feeling those two emotions right now, so it was a little strange that his voice didn't show it. His voice was blank and void of any emotion, so he wouldn't be surprised if that was just as bad to the crying child.

Inuyasha was silent for several long moments before he spoke. "M-my mother..." He said, his voice shaking slightly as he spoke.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at A-Un, silently asking the dragon for help. "Elaborate." He finally said as he looked back down at his brother, while the child tried to get a hold of his crying. The pup said something, that even with his hearing, he just couldn't make out while the child had his face hidden like that.

"W-what?" Inuyasha asked as he moved just enough to be able to look at his brothers face.

Sesshomaru froze for a moment when his brother looked at him. The desperation and sadness in the pups eyes, was not something he new how to deal with. He would rather walk into Hell than be here with his brother right now. He hated himself for feeling like a small pup who couldn't do anything without one or both of his parents there with him. One of the more intelligent demons to live and he was sitting here not understanding what exactly to do. "It means explain." He finally answered.

Inuyasha buried his face back into his brothers leg and tried to be as silent as possible as a sod escaped him. "W-when I was li-like this..." He said, mostly muffled by his brothers hakama. "My... My m-mother d-d-di... died!"

Sesshomaru gave a small sigh. It was strange to be glad that his brothers face was buried in his leg, but he was sure that he preferred hearing the muffled version of what was a yell that came from the pup. He instantly thought back to why he'd even accepted to watch over the pup if something happened to his mother. Perhaps he should have just left him back in the village.

He looked back down at Inuyasha. He guessed that the child had a nightmare about his mother dying. That alone would have likely sent him into distress, but if she truly did die when he was human, then it was likely that he blamed himself for the woman's death. The more he thought about it, he realized that he didn't actually know how his fathers wife had died. Wife. What a strange term humans use for a mated pair.

He knew he was going to regret asking, but he really could calm the pup down if he didn't know exactly what was going on. "Did you dream of it?" He asked as he looked at his brother. Inuyasha gave a small nod as he continued to cry, the whimpering and sobs mostly quieted. He grit his teeth for a moment. He was actually trying to comfort the half-breed and he wasn't even sure if he was making this worse or not. "How did she die?" He finally asked after debating with himself for a good few minutes on if it was a good idea to even ask that question.

He mentally groaned when he heard the child sob again. He started to think back to when he was a pup, for anything that might help him out in this situation. He was never really one to cry when he got hurt or was upset. Normally he'd just sulk somewhere where no one but his mother or father could end up finding him. His mother, while she would hold him or hold his hand when he was younger, never really dealt with him when he was upset. Not unless his father wasn't around. Going back to how his father would deal with him when he was upset, he looked down at Inuyasha and sighed. His pride was pretty much gone at this point, so what did he have to lose?

Inuyasha froze and his sobbing almost instantly stopped when he felt Sesshomaru's hand on his head. He'd expected Sesshomaru to grab his hair and toss him aside like the villagers would do with him, so when, instead of doing that, Sesshomaru gently, well... maybe not gently... but as gentle as the demon was capable of, began to run his fingers through the child's hair. He didn't know if the demon was just toying with him or if he was actually trying to calm him down.

He let out a quiet sigh when he felt Inuyasha relax. While he began to cry again, it did slowly quiet down until the pup was just lying against his brother, his head resting on his brothers leg while the demon played with his hair.

He almost froze when he realized exactly what he was doing... He was playing with Inuyasha's hair the same way their father would play with his when he was upset. Even if most of the time it just annoyed the demon to have someone touching him, even if it was his father trying to soothe him. He looked away from Inuyasha, while continuing to soothe him as he thought back to when he was a pup and all the small things like this that their father would do. He didn't know the feeling of heaviness and dread he'd suddenly felt in his chest, that caused him to stop playing with Inuyasha's hair. He didn't even think about what he would be doing when he started to soothe the child. How completely foreign

Inuyasha glanced back at his brother after a moment, thinking the demon fell asleep. Sesshomaru was still awake, but his face was blank, what a shock... This was different though... It was the blank expression he wore when he was thinking about something. He tilted his head slightly as he watched his brother. The demons eyes would occasionally move, though he wasn't actually looking at anything.

Sesshomaru was never good with most of the emotions that his father had been good with. Even up to the day the great demon died, he had tried to teach Sesshomaru about many things, that the demons pride just got in the way of learning. Even now, though while he was starting to question things that he'd originally been so sure of, his pride still got in the way and he just couldn't admit that he was wrong about various things. He still couldn't bring himself to forgive his father for what he'd done. He wasn't mad about him leaving his mother for a human anymore. Well, he was still mad about that, but it was because it was a human and not another demon. He really didn't care if his parents had ever stayed mates in the long run, as he himself never had the desire to mate in the first place, let alone stay with her for the rest of his life. That was more of a human concept.

One of the few things that had always annoyed him to no end, was when he just couldn't understand something. He'd been so use to understanding most of what he saw, heard or did, that when he ran into things he couldn't understand... it just annoyed or angered him. That was probably part of the reason he was so angry at his father for dying before the demons time. Because it meant that he couldn't question the demon and try to understand his view on the world, even if he might never share that view.

He didn't realize how lost he'd gotten in his own thoughts, until he felt Inuyasha shift so that he was now turned to look at Sesshomaru. They stared at each other for a few moments before Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"What?" He asked. When all Inuyasha did was smile in response, Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly at the pup.

"Thanks..." The child said quietly as he sat up and gave his brother another smile before looking up towards the sky.

That's when Sesshomaru noticed the dark blue sky was now orange and purple as the sun began to climb into the sky. Inuyasha's hair had gone a dark grey color with the approaching daylight. He sighed, staying leaned back against the tree. "Never again." He said, causing Inuyasha to turn and look at him. He gave Sesshomaru a small smile and said nothing as he looked back towards the sky.

Leaning his head back against the tree trunk, Sesshomaru watched the sky slowly change in color. He then stood, ordered Jaken to wake up, and began to walk again. He stopped when he felt a hand in his hair like he'd done to Inuyasha. He turned to look and found no one.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that the ending was kinda cliché, but I couldn't find a way to end this any other way. Anyway, I'm not really happy with how this turned out, but it did turn out better than I thought it would. Sorry about the OOC feeling on Sesshomaru. Originally I didn't have a part showing Inuyasha reacting to his brother thinking, but decided to add it in there so that while his thoughts seem OOC, his expression and mostly how he acted didn't. I have a very, very hard time with just creating one-shot stories... So expect this to eventually turn into something with an actual plot. What the plot will be, I have yet to fully decide.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just keep wanting to get things going with the Panther Tribe, so I decided to start it. Now, I'm not going to just do Panther Tribe from here on, I just wanted to get things started. Most of the chapters, until we really get into it, will be random things that happen. Sorry about errors or if this seems rushed, I wrote it in about 2 hours or so.**

 **\- Disclaimer: If I owned the manga/show, would I be writing this? The correct answer is no.**

 **\- Rated: T for language, violence and such.**

 **\- Written: 6/20/16**

 **\- Edited:**

 **\- Chapter 6:**

 ***** " **Speaking"**

 _ *** Thoughts**_

 _ *****_ **Dreaming**

 *** "** **Dreaming Speaking"**

 ***** _ **Memories**_

 ***** " _ **Memory Speaking"**_

* * *

It was easier for Sesshomaru to keep Inuyasha relatively quiet during the summer months, as the pup would normally find some plant to inspect or an animal to try and play with. Even though he really didn't need any help in locating his brother by smell, it was far easier to smell him without the snow and ice muting the smell and sound of everything it touched. It would be harder for most demons to smell the child during the summer as well, since most didn't have a sense of smell much better than a humans to begin with.

Currently the pup was finding large rocks and throwing them to A-Un, who would catch them and use them to build a wall around Jaken as the imp slept against a tree. He wondered if Inuyasha and A-Un had planned that, or if Inuyasha was just trying to play catch with the dragon and A-Un decided to play his own little game with it. Either way, the dragon was keeping the pup busy and from annoying him.

"Sesshomaru!"

He turned to the voice that called his name. A group of wolves were heading towards them with a couple of the wolf tribes human looking members. Two wolves were at the head of the group of ten. One white, one brown. He narrowed his eyes at them. What was the Northern Wolf Tribe doing here? Wolf demons hardly ever left their own territory, let alone travel into someone else's. He was silent as they walked towards him. They wouldn't dare try and harm him or his brother, they simply didn't have the demonic power to do so. The brown wolf also looked too young to be sent into a battle unless there was no other option.

He was silent as the demons got closer, sparing a glance at his brother to see where the pup was. The child had stopped throwing rocks to A-Un and just stood there watching the other demons. He didn't look scared or interested. Just cautious. Turning his attention back to the wolf demons, he side stepped one as he tried to put his hand on the other demons shoulder.

"Oh! Come on, Sesshomaru!" The demon whined as he slumped his shoulders slightly his brown eyes holding a sad look to them. "I swear you're worse than your mother." He said with a sigh as he straightened and looked at the demon. He worse the same armor and fur that the rest wore, but unlike most of the men of his tribe, he had long hair tied back into a braid that went nearly all the way down his back.

"Leave him alone, Aki." Another of the tribe said as she grabbed the demon's wrist and pulled him away from Sesshomaru. She looked a lot like him, though he hair was much shorter and only reached the base of her neck. From their scents, it wasn't hard to tell they were siblings. He vaguely remembered her name as Makoto. He pulled his wrist away from the female demon and gave her a playful shove which she returned.

"All right, there is enough of that." The white wolf said as he looked at his tribe members. "We came here for a reason." He said, earning a 'Sorry, Elder' from the two.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked as he felt Inuyasha's hand grab onto his tail while he stood halfway behind the older demon. He didn't look down at Inuyasha while he waited for the Wolf Elder to answer his question.

"We apologize for entering your territory without notifying you before." The demon began as he looked up at Sesshomaru. "But you do not stay in one place for long like your father did and it was a leap that you would be here now."

"That does not answer my question." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the rest of the demons with him. Six human looking demons and four wolves. Three female, seven males, all adults except for the brown wolf standing next the the Elder, who seemed just shy of becoming a mature demon. "You would not risk coming into my territory if it were not important. Let alone come here with an adolescent." He said as he looked to the brown wolf.

The demon sighed and nodded slightly. "We have things to discuss, Lord Sesshomaru." He said in a wary tone.

"What of?" Sesshomaru then asked. "I will decide if it is important enough for me to waste my time on." He said, earning a growl from several of the tribesmen.

"I worry about the Panther Tribe." The Elder answered. "Half of my tribe has been attacked and they have been making their way from the north to the south. Attacking various demon tribes, human villages, they have desecrated burial grounds." The wolf hesitated before he continued. "One of the burial grounds they have desecrated was your father's."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he listened to the demon speak and he could see several demons flinch towards their weapons in response. "Other than obvious loathing towards my father, do you know why they have been doing such things?" He asked.

"We believe that they are looking for something." The Elder answered with a nod. "The burial grounds of ours that have been desecrated, appear to have also been searched. For what, we do not know. We do not bury our dead with anything of spiritual or demonic power, so we fear that their actions will become far more aggressive than they are now."

"How would you know of my fathers?" Sesshomaru asked. "The only ones who should know of where he is, is myself, my brother and my mother."

"Your father had a place where he wanted to be when he died, those he was close to he told." The demon answered with a sad look. "I wouldn't have expected you to know that... You tended to stay away from most of us as a pup."

"Especially me." Aki said with as sigh as he crossed his arms.

"That's because you're annoying on good days." The woman said as she hit the back of his head lightly.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation away from the children." The Elder said as he glanced and the brown wolf, the two siblings, causing them to shrink back slightly, and then at Inuyasha who only tightened his grip of Sesshomaru's tail.

Sesshomaru gave him a quiet growl and the pup instantly loosened his grip. "Very well." He said with a nod. "Stay with A-Un." He said as he gave his brother a small push towards the dragon with his leg.

"You two," The Elder said as he turned and looked at the two wolf demons. "Stay with the pups." When they made to protest, he growled, causing them to sigh and follow after Inuyasha, who instead of hiding behind his brothers legs, was now hiding behind A-Un's legs.

Sesshomaru watched them for a moment, before the Elders voice brought his attention back. "You worry for him, don't you?" He asked as he watched Sesshomaru.

"I worry about him causing trouble that I will then have to resolve." Sesshomaru answered as wind began to blow through the clearing to their right and into the forest.

The wolf chuckled and shook his head. "You don't understand why you do, but you will." He said with amusement in his voice. "Back to the reason we came here then. I spoke with your mother awhile back, during the winter months and she has told me she worries about the Panther Tribe returning to their full strength. Luckily, none have fully entered my territory, but many of my tribe have been attacked while hunting. Has she spoken with you about that?"

"Briefly." Sesshomaru answered. "She did not go into much detail. If they are searching demon burial grounds, it is possible that they are looking for a way to revive their King. It is not uncommon for a demon or a human to be buried with sacred items. I do not believe that any of their tribe practice demon puppetry, so I can guess that no bodies have been taken?" He asked.

"At most of the sites, no. But-" The Elder opened his mouth, then shut it. "When..." He sighed. "When we went to your father's burial site, there was no body."

"And you didn't think to tell me this first?" Sesshomaru said with a glare, restraining himself from barring his fangs at the demon. Several tribesmen and women took a step back and placed their hands on their weapons.

"How do you tell someone that?" The Elder asked, seemingly unthreatened by the glare or the flash of fangs as Sesshomaru stopped himself from making a full threat. "You have to understand, Sesshomaru, that I was not even expecting to find you in your lands. Let alone what I would tell you when I found that your father's body was not there and Panther demons had come into your territory and done that." Sesshomaru relaxed a bit and gave a quiet sigh. "You also do not have the best reputation for restraint when someone has angered or even simply annoyed you."

Sesshomaru said nothing, and even though he didn't want to admit it, the wolf had a point... It was something that his father, and sometimes his mother, had tried to break him of when he was a pup. "How old was their scent?" He asked.

"I would say close to a month." The demon answered.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth. A month and he hadn't known. Granted they'd only been back in his territory for around a week, but he couldn't help but feel like he should have known before then. He could go and try to track them down through their scent, but it would most likely lose their scent before he got close. "Unless there is nothing more, go back to your territory. I will look into this and should what I find have anything to do with your tribe, I will come to you with it."

He gave a small nod. "As you wish." He said as he turned his attention to Inuyasha and his tribe members. "All his years and he still acts as a small pup would." He said as he watched Aki roll around and play with both Inuyasha and A-Un as the female continued on A-Un's rock wall around Jaken.

Sesshomaru watched for a moment before he spoke. "I have a request of you." He said as he turned back to look at the demon.

"What is it?"

"I would request that you watch him when I cannot. There have been times where I have had to leave him alone with nothing to protect him other than A-Un and Jaken. Occasionally, I need to bring Jaken along with me and while I trust A-Un with him, A-Un cannot defend both himself and a pup against everything." He explained. "While wolf demons do not have much demonic power and would be useless in defending from one such as I, or from several panther demons, your territory is hard to navigate and mostly hidden. That couples with the number of predators that surround your territory, most would not try to enter."

Despite the growls from other wolf demons at being called weak, the Elder chuckled slightly and nodded his head. "Your father did the same with you when you were a pup. Even though your mother nearly threw a fit over it."

"This is why I ask." Sesshomaru said. "My father trusted you, so until you give me reason not to, I will as well. Currently I have no one that I would feel comfortable leaving him with and until he can defend himself, I do not want to take him to some of the places I go. This also restricts me to a point."

"I see why it would." The Elder said with a nod as he continued to watch Inuyasha and the others. "This is a big thing for you to ask." He said as he looked at Sesshomaru. "Your father wouldn't have given a second thought about leaving you with us, but I can tell it is not easy for you to ask help of any kind. Especially from those who live so differently from yourself. Especially help with your brother."

Sesshomaru almost wanted to say 'Most of my pride is already gone, so what difference would this make?', but choose to be silent instead. He didn't respect their tribe in the first place, at best they were humans and wolves that were just stronger and lived longer than the rest. They could barely defend themselves against weak demons. But the mountains they live in were not easy places to live and the only demons who usually tried to invade them could fly, so he felt mostly okay with leaving Inuyasha there when he had to go to certain place and take Jaken with him.

"We need to be heading back to our lands." The Elder said after a few minutes. "Aki, Makoto!" He called to the two, who stopped what they were doing to look their way. "We are leaving now." He said as he looked back to Sesshomaru. "Until next time we meet, Lord Sesshomaru." He said with a slight bow of his head.

When the wolf demons left, Sesshomaru turned his attention to Inuyasha, who along with the help of A-Un, finished the rock wall. "We're leaving." He said as he walked towards them. "Tell Jaken to get up or be left behind." He said as he walked past his dragon and into the clearing. He could hear Inuyasha yell at Jaken to get up, followed by tumbling rocks and a yell, then curses from the imp. He watched as Inuyasha ran past him, Jaken following behind waving his staff around in the air as he yelled at the pup.

"A-Un." He said as he looked at the dragon, who huffed in response. "We're flying." He said as he walked into the clearing and took to the sky.

A-Un obeyed his master and broke up the argument that was beginning to form, before picking Inuyasha up in his teeth and placing the pup on his back. Jaken, as usual, had to quickly grab the dragon before he flew.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his brother, A-Un flying beside the demon.

"To father's grave." He answered, not looking at the pup.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked after a moment of silence. "I mean, I've wondered about it, but why now all of a sudden?"

"The Elder wolf said his body wasn't there." Sesshomaru answered. Something about it... just seemed wrong to him though. Surely his father wouldn't have made it so easy for an enemy to find his grave, would he? He wouldn't put it past his father to have had his body entombed somewhere else, but there was no way to know until he saw it himself.

"Why wouldn't it be." Inuyasha then asked as he tilted his head slightly at his brother.

"I don't know." He said and shook his head. Even if the Panther Tribe had taken the demon's body, he couldn't think of more than a few reasons why and none of them really made sense for the Panther Tribe.

* * *

 **A/N: That is not where I wanted to leave it, but that's where it's being left. Next chapter will be them visiting where their father was supposed to be, don't really have anywhere that it's going for that chapter. That is because I wrote this on a random thought I had. Not sure how much I'm going to include the Wolf Tribe, but points where the brothers are separated will get a chapter per brother from their point of view. Times like this, where I will be continuing the chapters plot in another chapter, will go like this: Sesshomaru ch1, Inuyasha ch1 -** **Sesshomaru ch2** **, Inuyasha ch2, and so on until they are together again.**

 **Ummm... Until next time I guess.**


	7. AN

**I know that you were all hoping that this was going to be an actual chapter. I am sorry to say, that while I haven't been the best at updating quickly in the past anyway, I will probably not be updating any of my stories for awhile. Sadly, there has been a death in the family and I will be having a lot to deal with and take care of in the next few months. I will not be abandoning my stories, but I do not know when I will be updating now.**


	8. AN 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone. It's been awhile, huh? Now, I'm still having writer's block from everything that has happened in this past year since the death in my family, and therefore want to ask you, my wonderful readers for some writing prompts for this story. Nothing really to do with the plot that I have been building up, but some little side projects for me to work on while I'm going through the story and rewriting chapters and working on the next chapter.**

 **That being said, I am altering what the next chapter will be. In my previous AN, I said that they would go an visit their father's grave. That's not the case anymore. I'm still leading up to that, though, it's just not how I was originally going to have it happen.**

 **Anyway, back to what I was saying with the prompts. There is no promise that I will write for every, or even any, prompts that I'm given. I just really want to work on something while I'm trying to figure out what I was doing with this story before shit happened with my life.**

 **What the prompts can be: Almost anything ranging from fluffy, little brotherly prompts, to more angsty prompts. I will NOT write a rape or sex scene. I will write things that bordering on sex and will write things about rape without being descriptive or having to write a scene out.**

 **For example, Inuyasha talking about what happened to the women in a village during a bandit raid is something that I would write. A woman/man human/demon trying to come onto Sesshomaru is also something I would write, but I think we all know he would turn them down, and even kill them if they didn't leave him alone.**

 **I actually got pushed into adding this new AN because I happened to see one of the Inuyasha end credits and thought "Hey, I want to get back into that story".**

 **I hope to get bac to writing plot related chapters, until then, feel free to hit me up with prompts. You can PM me or leave it in a review.**

 **Later.**


End file.
